The powerpuff girls, series
by Butterkup
Summary: this is a mix of the original powerpuff girls show and the powerpuff girls Z, some characters have been mixed together, or changed but not too much i swear. i have also changed what some of the characters look like, but only a bit, don't like don't read. later there might be some couples though so haha enjoy.


_The city of Townsville!_

On a dark suburban night, a huge city stood proudly, majestic skyscrapers standing out everywhere around. Apartment buildings, office buildings, even a strange volcano was situated in the middle of the city's central park. Not a single sound could be heard. Not even crickets chirping –

In a corner of the city's business district, a bank was situated. With nothing else around but a single black car parked near the front steps, it would have been entirely unremarkable were it not for the gaping hole on the building's port side, out of which smoke was issuing, rising past the freshly broken sign and into the sky, the bank's siren accompanying it.

_Is in some serious... serious... serious trouble._

_Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil and running rampant._

Not a single police vehicle was proceeding towards the scene of the crime, however. Four black and white Panda Cars were instead congregated around a small Donut shop. Even from outside, one could see four bulging policemen gathered around the desk inside, their bulging bellies shielding whatever activities their mouths might be engaged in.

_Its citizens have lost all hope. They are utterly helpless, and in desperate need of a true hero._

Near the town's outskirts, a huge almost-square shopping mall stood, its very size dominating the almost-empty car park, as a breeze brushed past an adjacent sign that read Malphs. The security alarm was still audible.

_But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?_

Inside the mall, a man, carrying a shopping basket with a few items in it, proceeded around a shelf. He was wearing a simple white lab coat over a white button up with a black tie, and black pants, two pens were placed in his left breast pocket. He had a very simple, haircut, round eyebrows over his large brown eye. He proceeded all the way up to the mall desk, finally turning his head sideways, facing the female cashier on shift at the moment.

_Fear not, fair viewers, for there is a man. A man of science. A forward thinking man who looks... back._

The cashier's hand swept a 2kg case of sugar past the sensor, which beeped in timing, followed by several small jars of spice, thyme, parsley and sage amongst them. The man picked up the brown bag containing his purchased utensils, smiling briefly. Until the cocking of a gun made his smile vanish in favor of a frown.

_Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life, and everything was... nice._

The cashier froze under point of a huge purple musket. Holding the musket was a country lumpkin, wearing bib blue overalls, his large green nose and two antennas standing out. The cashier reached to the side and held up wads of cash. As the lumpkin smiled, the man, who had been watching, slumped his way out the door, his head lowered in disappointment.

_I must profess, sir, this man holds the ingredient to Townsville's salvation._

The alarm still ringing in the distance, he proceeded outside to his white car, fingering with a set of keys as he approached. He was just inserting them into the hole when he heard footsteps behind him. Not noticing the reflection in the window, he turned around to see five green-skinned teenagers. At the front was a tall guy, resembling a punk rocker, with black shades. He was cocking his fist back.

_This man, known simply as –_

He flung his fist at the man, whose vision went black instantly.

_The Professor_

* * *

Not long after, that same man walked through the doors of a rather large house, giant glass windows decorating the sides, a young boy greeted him. "Morning dad I brought some tea."

"Thank you, Ken" the Professor smiled as he washed his hands, ignoring the baby chimpanzee, wearing only a diaper, screeched wildly. Perched atop a high shelf, he leapt down, knocking aside tubes and beakers. As more scientific beakers fell, he leapt down to another shelf, clubbing aside even more before he finally landed on the ground.

The chimp leapt up to a small TV hanging from the wall. He gurgled in a somewhat confusing manner before he proceeded to smash the screen. As glass shards scattered, he pounced back down to the floor again. scaling his way, amphibian-like, up a wall filled with gadgets, devices and knobs. Reaching the top, he grasped a circular tape reel from the wall. His big, blank white eyes shone as he flung it aside, involuntarily spinning the remaining reel as he moved elsewhere, screeching even more randomly.

Limbs moved fast as the chimp leapt across the top of a filing cabinet. Getting to the front, he pushed open the front drawer. His hands scattered numerous scribbled papers, old and new. The chimp's next target was a huge array of glass stands on the lab's other side. He made to swing from it, but the whole thing collapsed, sending pink and blue liquid, along with all the glass fragments, down as the monkey flipped himself over, scattering the liquids out of his fur.

"So has there been any progress on stabilizing the chemical X" the boy known as Ken asked, also ignoring the chimp as he continued to trash the place. Picking up a tray his father had labeled Sugar, Spice and Everything nice, just the night before, and asking. "Professor what are these for?"

Suddenly the young chimp ditched his first climbing techniques, he climbed up a retort stand. Horizontally adjacent to a clock, he smashed it, the hands dangling weakly as the chimp left the scene of the crime. The chimp, grunting again, moved across the floor mega-fast, in the direction of Ken, who remained oblivious. He continued stirring his mysterious concoction.

"Ken look out" The Professor yelled as the chimp shoved Ken side, knocking him over and causing him to drop the Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice into the batch of chemical X the Professor had been working with.

A look of combined of horror and fascination was written on their face as the Chemical began to bubble and churn in an eerily pink glow. Backing away from the container as it started shaking violently, the rate of rising bubbles doubling the Professor and his son quickly ran for cover, while the chimp looked up at the container. But as the vat shook even more, the chimp leaned his face over the front of the container, peering down at the pink concoction. Just as his eyes were reflected in its surface –

An explosion resonated, along with numerous things flying and others breaking. The chimp was clubbed away by the explosion as it blasted through the ceiling, three white lights flying through the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile a young girl with long orange hair in a red headband with a small bow on the side, was walking out of the school reading a book. She was wearing a long white shirt with magenta sleeves and a red heart in the middle that seemed to slightly show her midriff, a pair of dark blue jeans, magenta high heels, and pink earrings. Her name was Momoko Akatatsutsumi.

"Okay, so mom told me to pick up some sweets for me and Kuriko." Momoko said to herself as she placed her book in her bag to continue down the sidewalk the Moriko's grocery store. "Let's see here. Cookies, lollipops, and chocolate, that should be enough." She said as she bought a couple of random sweets. Once she was done shopping, the young red head carried the brown bog into the park. Sitting down she lazily took out the book from her backpack she had been reading earlier, along with a candy bar from the smaller brown bag.

As she read, a dim white light caught her attention, from the corner of her eye, looking up she saw the light heading strait for a young girl playing with a yo-yo. "Hey, you! Look out!" Momoko yelled jumping from the bench, shielding the young girl with her own body.

Suddenly Momoko shot her hand into the air as a pink ring appeared. "Blossom!" Momoko shouted as she got into a pose with a pink compact. She then placed the compact back into a belt that appeared on her waist, as pink hearts shot from it, and gave a quick spin around. Soon, Blossom moved around, her long hair flipping around as she made her hand moved down, making a pink glowing vest appear. Jumping into the air, the glowing of her vest stopped, and a new pair of shoes appeared. Placing her hands over the compacts, she swung her legs around, as a pink glowing skirt appeared. She shot her hands out with a wink as a pair of fingerless gloves appeared. Placing a hand over the left side of her vest a yellow "P" suddenly appear. Tapping her feet on the ground, two circles appear on top of her pink shoes. Spinning around a heart then drew itself on the back of her vest. Once more she spun. a choker and earrings appeared as she finally ended her transformation.

"Oh my head, that kinda hurt." she mumbled, a pink yo-yo in her hand. "And what am i wearing?"

* * *

On the other side of town, another girl with curly golden blond pigtails was greeted by many admirers as she walked from school to the nearest clothing store. Her name was Miyako Gotokuji, she wore a light blue dress with dark blue trim at the top and a slightly frill at the bottom, she had a light pink jacket over it, a pair of tan boots with black trim, and a small black choker.

Walking inside a small clothing store she was met with the sight of many, dresses, shoes, and tops, all gorgeous. "I like this one." Miyako said as she held a blue dress with blue sparkle up to herself in the mirror. "It's just perfect" Miyako smiled, taking the dress up to the counter, paying for it and leaving.

Happily she skipped down a sidewalk, stopping when she noticed a little girl blowing bubbles. "Oh, I remember when I was little I used to make bubble just like these." looking in the air, her smile disappear when she saw a white light heading strait for the little girl. Quickly dropping her bag, she grabbed the girl covering for safety, letting the white light hit her instead.

Miyako rose her hand into the air, a blue ring suddenly appearing on her finger. "Bubbles!" Miyako yelled as she got into a pose, a pink compact in her hand. A light blue barrette appeared in her hair as she placed the compact back into her belt with bubbles shooting out from the compact, and gave a quick spin around. Snapping her fingers, a glowing blue vest to appear. She held her cheeks in her palms suddenly striking them out as her vest stopped glowing. Placing her hands over the compacts, as a glowing blue light shot out of her belt, she swished her hands back and forth a glowing blue skirt appearing. She flashed a smile, holding the ends of her skirt as it stopped glowing. Shooting her hands out with a pair of fingerless gloves appeared with a smile. She made a diamond with her fingers over the left side of her vest, a yellow "P" suddenly appeared. She tapped her feet into each other, two circles appearing on both her shoes. Spinning around, she let a blue heart draw itself on the back of her vest. Slowly she shot her arms into the air, spun around, a choker and earrings appeared as she finally ended her transformation.

Looking around at the little girl and then at new outfit she raised an eyebrow. "What the? I don't remember buying this outfit?" She said herself, a large bubble wand in her hand.

* * *

And lastly our eyes fall on the last girl. Her name was Kaoru Matsubara, she had spiky black hair and light emerald green eyes. She was wearing a tight one strapped green top that would have showed off her midriff if she wasn't wearing a black top underneath, along with a green and black hat, black fingerless gloves, baggy light blue jeans with silver chains hanging across her hips and Black boots.

Quickly she skateboarded down the sidewalk, where a young boy was playing with a little hammer. Smiling she looked up at the sky to see a dim white light heading strait for the boy. "Uh oh! Hey! Look out!" Kaoru yelled jumping off her skate board, shielded the little boy with her own body for safety.

Shooting her fist her fist into the air, a green ring suddenly appearing on her finger as she held a green compact. "Buttercup!" she yelled flipping off her hat and struck a pose with her compact opening. Two green barrette appearing on both sides of her head. She then placed her compact back into her belt, glowing green stars shooting out from her belt. Waving her hands down the sides of her arms as a glowing green vest appeared. Holding out her arms the glowing of her vest stopped as she placed both her hands over the compacts a glowing green skirt appeared as she kicked out her feet. This time smiling, she covered the skirt with her hands as it stopped glowing. Shooting her hands out with a pair of fingerless gloves appeared with a smile. Placing both hands over the left side of her vest and a yellow "P" appeared. Slamming on the ground, two circles appear atop of her shoes. Spinning around a heart then drew itself on the back of her vest. Punching the air, a choker and earrings appeared as she finally ended her transformation.

"What the hell! Where the hell did this come from, I haven't even worn a skirt since kindergarden!" Buttercup whined when she looked at her outfit as the little boy stared at her. Picking up her skateboard she quickly skated away, a rather large hammer in her hand.

* * *

Back at the lab Ken, and the Professor and stood at the window watching the lights fly into town "Whats happening Professor?" said the younger, his eyes watching the lights fly away.

"I'm not sure, but we better go check it out."

Over in the dark corner, the chimp rose to his feet. His previously-pink skin was now a sickly green, and he was much bigger, but most noticeable was his brain protruding out of his head, the pink squishy tissue repulsive even to the touch. He blinked a few times, before he finally turned sideways and retreated away into the darkness, a part-grumpy, part-lonely grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Back at the park Blossom was doing tricks with her yo-yo, as the little girl she was with watched in amazement. "Wow, you're really good." The girl smiled.

"Well that's strange, I've been interested in yo-yos before." Blossom said to herself.

At the other end of the park, Bubbles was skipping along the street with her shopping bag in one hand and her bubble wand in the other. "I never used to skip, I used to think it was boring, but not when you bounce as high as this!" Bubbles said with glee as she jumped ten feet in the air.

As she skipped around her eyes landed on another girl with long orange in a high ponytail hair tied up with a red ribbon. She was dressed in the exact same way as her but in pink and she was playing with a yo-yo as a little girl watched in amazement.

The next thing Blossom knew, another girl dressed in blue was next to her in a flash. "Hello," Bubbles yelled startling them both.

"...Oh hello" Blossom said a little surprised.

"I'm Bubbles" Bubbles introduced herself.

Blossom smiled, her pink eyes showed happiness as she also introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Blossom!" The blond-haired girl giggled hard, trying and failing to stifle them as the other two glanced at her with confused looks.

"Sorry, I just love to giggle!" she laughed again,

"I can tell, the name Bubbles suits you well, you have such a Bubbly Personality!"

Just then a van pulled up, as Professor Utonium, and Ken ran out. "We need you to come with us." Ken said to the girls, as they were quickly pushed into the van and drove off.

As they drove, Ken looked at Blossom and Bubbles. "Where are you guys?" Blossom question looking around the van.

"You see, we need to find out what happened to you, when those white light hit you." Professor Utonium said looking them over. "I think Ken and I maybe partly responsible."

"What do ya mean by that?" Blossom questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, we've experimenting with a chemical known as chemical X, but while we were in the lab, our Chimpanzee,who had a habit of breaking everything, pushed ken over, making him spill a tray of sugar and spices into the the chemical X causing it to explode, sending out three beams of white light." The professor had explained.

"That's right it was the white light that hit me" Blossom said out loud remembering how she protected the little girl. "Wait a second, you said there where three white lights, so where's the other?

"I'm not sure, so far your the only two we've seen that seem to have been affected, the other is still out there somewhere."

When they finally reached lab, each one climbed out of the van and proceeded inside. "Okay now, would you two mind sitting on that table, so we can find a way to turn you back." the Professor asked. Blossom and Bubbles shook there heads yes, and climbed on the table

"Is this gonna hurt?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, what? No, it's not gonna hurt." the Professor reassured. Blossom nodded closing her eyes. It seemed to take a bit, as he examined the two, to make sure no permanent damage had been done, The Professor was able to change them back to the way they where before, only now the girl where each supporting a white belt, with a compact in the center and three jewels on the side, one in pink, blue and green. "Well this is interesting, It seems that, the Chemical X has bonded itself to your DNA!"

"Well whats that mean Professor?" Asked Ken.

"It means, that what ever Cehmical X has done to the girl, is permanent. But on a good note, it seems that this transformation is able to be repressed into the belts that the girls are wearing, allowing them to lead the lives they had before."

"So, does that mean that, we could change anytime we want?" Questioned Miyako, her eyes filling with curiosity.

"In a sense yes, the belts seem to act as link between you and this other form, and is able to contain the affects of the Chemical X. Which mean that you'll be able to tap into this power at any given time, transforming back into the aliases known as blossom and Bubbles."

The room seemed to be quiet for a couple of seconds before Momoko spoke. "Well now that, that's sorted out, what's your name?" The red head asked, suddenly changing the subject.

The Professor was a bit slow to answer, as he continued to read the information the computer was able to give him, until the question hit him. "Oh, uh, my name is, uh... Professor!" He smiled, looking down at them properly. "Professor Utonium." He gestured his hands out sideways in friendly greeting. "And this is my son Ken!"

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Professor, you too Ken" Miyako giggled again.

The Professor leaned a little closer. "It's very nice to meet you too. Um..." Here he hesitated, realizing that he didn't actually know the girl true identities yet. "What are your names?"

Momoko and Miyako both gave another smile.

"I'm Momoko Akatatsutsumi."

"And I'm Miyako Gotokuji."

Just as Ken was about to speak, a small green light up in the sky seemed to catch all of there attention as it zoomed though the sky at a impossibly fast speed."I think we might have just found the last white light, and looks like it's already affected someone."


End file.
